Lights have always been a functional necessity in any enclosure from the time they were first available. Besides the light providing a necessary function to allow people to see inside an enclosure, the lights themselves have at times taken on an esthetic or artistic quality to better enhance the environment in which they are placed. The present invention furthers this ascetic or artistic quality by allowing the apparatus for lighting to be able to be of a multitude of different materials depending on the aesthetic environment in which they are found and which the architect or designer wishes to enhance or create.